(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus of a xerography system has an electrophotographic photoreceptor (which is hereinafter referred simply to as a photoreceptor in some cases), a charging device, an exposing device, a developing device and a transferring device, and forms an image through an electrophotographic process using the devices.
In recent years, an image forming apparatus of a xerography system is improved in speed and service life through progress in technology of the constitutional members and the systems. Associated therewith, the subsystems are increasingly demanded to attain high speed operation and high reliability. In particular, a photoreceptor used for writing an image and a cleaning member for cleaning the photoreceptor are highly demanded to attain high speed operation and high reliability. The photoreceptor and the cleaning member receives larger stress through friction therebetween than the other members. Accordingly, the photoreceptor suffers from damages and abrasion, which cause image defects.
Therefore, in order to improve the service life of the photoreceptor, it is significantly important to suppress damages and abrasion from occurring, and the use of a curable resin is being considered from the standpoint of improving the mechanical strength of the photosensitive layer.